dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Young Justice vs Young Avengers
Young Justice vs Young Avengers is a DBX of MR.T100 Description Season 1 episode 3! Avengers against the Justice League is popular debate, but it's time to make room for their heirs! Who is the Team that will remain alive? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The young avengers discovered a mysterious group called the Justice League, they went out to look for it, but they found much younger heroes these are The two Teams shouted, they were ready Robin, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash vs Patriot, Wiccan, hulkling and iron lad! Here we Go! Robin vs Patriot Patriot instantly throws his shield at Robin, which hits and ricochets, allowing Cap to sprint and grab the shield. Patriot starts pummeling Robin with punches and kicks (due to his knowledge of pressure points and his study of different martial arts), but Robin starts avoiding the attacks, and counters with a kick. Robin throws some Batarangs, but said weapons are deflected, and Patriot throws his shield again. Robin dodges it and shoots his grappling hook from his grapple gun in an attempt to pull Patriot towards him. But Patriot catches the grappling hook with his hand and his shield bounces of a wall hitting Robin in the back of his head. Cap yanks the cord, and races to get his shield. As he retrieves the shield, Batman is flying towards him (Due to the grappling hook), and rams the shield into Robin's chest,knocking him into a wall. Robin activates the shock gloves, which are useless against the shield. Patriot pushes Bats back, only for Bats to spread Smoke Bombs along the floor. This is followed by the smoke screens going off, with the rim of the shield in the wall, Robin seemingly gone. Then, more smoke bombs are detonated. Patriot looks around confused until a Batarang flies by his head. Patriot throws his shield in the distance, and waits for a second. Nothing happens, until he gets his shield back, covered in explosive gel. The ensuing explosion makes Patriot stumble, and become woozy. Robin leaps in, and uses his knowledge of pressure points to keep Cap" at bay. As soon as Patriot collapses, Robin grabs the Shield, and walks behind Patriot. Robin knocks Patriot into the sky, and uses his grappling hook to grab the young avenger by the neck. '''Young Justice 4-3 young Avengers' Superboy vs Hulkling Superboy strikes Hulkling, which elevates him into the air, hulk hits Superboy, buts his punches do minimal damage Hulkling hits Superboy again, Superboy decides that's enough and uses his rays, leaving Hulkling burning Hulkling runs to a community pool, and returning apagandoce where superman Superboy Hulkling hits, jumps and sends it to the sun Superboy is low on energy and rests near the sun, Hulkling is recharging In a shadowy area, but this time, if he could hurt hulkling, hulkling but then stops and starts beating, when Superboy is on the floor he says Superboy grabs Hulkling and kill him with a big laser Young Justice 4-2 Young Avengers Wonder Girl vs Wiccan she braced herself as Wiccan landed a mighty punch in the chin, blasting her into the air. Wiccan then landed sharply onto the ground and punched it with all of his might, erupting a rock from the ground. Wiccan quickly grabbed the giant rock and hurled it at WG. WG watched as the rock approached her, but she braced it with a mighty punch, splitting the rock in half. WG then launched herself downwards at Wiccan, until she was forced to slow down. She turned around, realizing what was happening. A tornado with Wiccan's breath was being formed, and WG was forced to spin around madly in the center of it. The tornado eventually disappeared, and the only thing WG was able to see was Wiccan's lightning, greeting her with a warm welcome. WG yelled in shock as Wiccan launched himself into the air, spun his hammer around several times, before landing the heavy blow right into WG's face, cracking part of her skull and sending her blasting right into a silver tree. She busted right through several trees until slowing down to a complete stop against a boulder. Suddenly, Superboy quickly appeared from the sky, watching Wiccan about to kill his girlfriend, Superboy speeding up, and speeding the speed of light in full, Superboy knock Wiccan down with his super speed, hit him inside, use speed blitz, he beat him around with fists and kicks that they left The son of Wanda helpless from the amazing speed of kon-el Superboy stopped his attack, gave Wiccan a quick punch to the face that completely smashed Wiccan's jaw,, Superboy grabbed him in his Suit Superboy hit him in the face, grabbed him with his hands and allowed a wonder girl to kill Wiccan Young Justice 4-1 young Avengers Kid Flash vs iron lad "My friends died because of you" ironlad shouted He tried to come back in time, but also Kid Flash managed, used the speed blitz and knock him down Connor, now!" Shouted Kid Flash, and allowed Superboy to kill Iron Lad '''Young Justice 4-0 Young Avengers' "We did a good job" Said Robin, they returned to the Titans Tower with the victory DBX Conclusion And the Winner is: Young Justice!